ButWhat if?
by fangirlqueen
Summary: Haruhi thinks about what it would be like if she said something different that night when she was in the shadow kings bed and what would have happened beetween them. R&R please!I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SHCOOL HOST CLUB!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I know Haruhi sounds bit girly but come on! its kyouya Ootori for heavens sakes! fangirl squeal and this is my first,first person sex scene …and second fanfic.lol enjoy!)

Those cold grey eyes that seemed to all but melt me.

"_You should fix that being a guy or girl doesn't matter naiveté of yours."_

Those eyes that seemed to comfort me and tell me that he would never hurt me.

"_You wouldn't do that Kyouya-sempai."_ I told him.

But ….if only…if only I hadn't.

"You should fix that being a guy or girl doesn't matter naiveté of yours." Kyoua-sempai said looming over me on his hands and knees.

His eyes held a deep inner passion and comfort that was hard for me to resist. Part of me was telling me Kyouya wasn't that kind of guy and I could tell he wasn't by the gentle heat and weight of his body on mine, telling me that I should find a deeper meaning in the position he's put me in and that he's trying to teach me.

But another part….

"Kyouya-sempai"Is all I could breathe before I lift my head so that our lips meet.

It was gentle and his lips seemed to melt to mine and sent a electric shock as I pulled away quickly unable to believe what I just did.

Kyouya smirked and put his hand behind my head gently pulling me up for another kiss this time with more passion on his part and mine.

"Is this really what you want Haruhi?"He whispered in my ear sending delicious tingles through me.

"_No, this isn't what I want it's what I NEED!"_

"Yes Kyouya-sempai…please." Was all I could beg.

I knew in my heart I wasn't in love and that what we were doing was nothing more then fueling our hormonal human desires but for some reason I found more comfort in that thought then thinking I was actually in love with him.

"I'll be gentle." He told me as he laid my head down gently on the pillow and took his glasses off.

For some reason without his glasses, in this dark silent room, with his lips trailing kisses down my neck he was a different person completely and so was I. Here I am a girl who is finally turning the thoughts I get when he looks at me, or gives me that genuine smile of his into a reality. Here I'm Kyouya Ootori's lover.

He kissed me again holding my face in his hands as I hesitantly circled an arm around his neck.

"Am I your first?" He asked me looking into my eyes so warmly.

I couldn't help but blush and look away knowing that he could have so many more attractive, experienced, and wiser girls under him instead of me.

"..Yes" I answered glancing at him only to find a smile on his face as he kissed the sides of my lips.

"You smell so good Haruhi."He breathed as he lowered himself and I felt his weight on me as he began caressing my body.

I knew he was trying to make sure I would be ready for him when the time came that he would enter me with all this foreplay, but if only he knew that the first kiss we shared had already made me mad.

"Oh god Kyouya!" I gasped as I felt his left hand glide along my leg raising my night gown sending shiver after shiver through me. With his right hand he was content on sliding it under my back lifting me up a bit so that he could remove it.

I turned away from his and tried to cover myself. Because I'm not very "endowed" I've never seen a point in wearing a bra so I felt my body grow hot and knew I was turning pink as he positioned himself back above my body which was now only clothed in a pair of lace underwear.

"Don't be so shy Haruhi. You're beautiful to me." He said smiling and lifting my chin with his hand as he lowered for another kiss.

"You're so cute when you blush like that." He whispered in my ear as he lowered himself gently removing my hands which were covering my breast.

He kissed between my mounds using his hands to pinch and twist my nipple making me arch my back in pleasure.

"I can't take anymore Kyouya-sempai"I breathed as I began bucking my hips against his as he suckled my nipples.

"I guess it can't be helped." He said with a chuckle as I felt him remove his own pants and throw them on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he kissed my stomach and opened my thighs.

He looked up at me a checked heat and passion in his eyes and his breathe heavy in wait.

"I want you to enjoy this." Was all he said before he ripped my panties off and I felt his tongue plunge into me.

"Kyouya!"I screamed as he seemed to draw circles over my bud making me get wetter and wetter.

I had to grab the sheets and bite my lip to keep from drowning into madness as I felt a pleasure I had never known before.

The more I moaned the faster he seemed to move his tongue and lips driving me crazy.

"Ohh kyouya!!!"I screamed as I felt a pressure build and release as my hips rose and I came for the first time.

"I want you so badly right now."Kyouya breathed as he lifted himself up to kiss my lips.

I found my own taste to be weird and foreign on his lips but it seemed to excite me all the more.

"Take me…now" I breathed against his neck. My arms circling him as I sat up ready to take him in.

He was gentle and placed his throbbing member at my entrance before he slowly entered I couldn't help but scream out at the pain of him entering me but luckily he swallowed my screams in his mouth keeping it to himself in a kiss.

We sat there me basically on his lap legs locked around him shuddering from after shocks.

"Are you ok?"He asked kissing my cheeks and wiping the few tears I cried.

"Yes…do it"I told him as the pain ebbed away.

He slowly began rocking into me back and forth. I clutched onto him as he held my hips guiding me up and down his shaft.

"Oh Haruhi."He breathed into my hair his sweat mixing with my own in a symphony of lust as our pace quickened.

He laid me back down and had his arms at both sides of me as he pushed in and out his stone cold eyes locked with mine as his body began to feel like it was on fire.

"Kyouya."I moaned as my hands clutched his back feeling the same tingling pleasure grow within me again.

"Haruhi... I'm almost there." He moaned back as he delve deeper in me touching a spot that made me shudder and lose my breathe with every thrust.

"Yes kyouya..oh yes!" I screamed as he pounded into me making me come yet again and I soon felt him grow hotter inside me as his body tensed and he filled me.

"Kyouya I was wondering if I could….."Came Tamaki's voice from the door way as me and Kyouya laid there stunned, sweaty and panting.

Tamaki's face grew red and the pain in his eyes broke my heart as he ran away leaving me and kyouya scrambling to pick up our clothes.

"What happens now?"I asked him after finding my underwear on the other side of the room.

"I apologize to Tamaki and tell him you were just paying for the trouble you caused."Kyouya said with a smirk.

I turned on him angry that he said all those things just to sleep with me and still reeling from my heart which was going to break from the look on tamaki's face.

"So that meant nothing to you except a payment?! "I screamed at him trying to keep myself from punching him or crying.

"If you do recall I never once said I loved you nor did I hear any complaints on your part." He said so coolly it felt like I was cut with a knife.

I stood still in shock as he put his glasses on and buttoned his pants as he walked by me out the room.

"Don't worry you weren't too bad." He whispers as he leaves me in the dark making me realize there's thunder clapping outside and no matter how much it rains my tears will outnumber it.

"_You should fix that being a guy or girl doesn't matter naiveté of yours."_ He said that night.

"_You wouldn't do that Kyouya-sempai"_ I answered back.

And because of that I've never experienced passion, lust, heartbreak, and pain…

Because of that I'll never truly know what might have happened…

and because of that I'll watch them both from afar.

His raven black hair and piercing eyes that seems to promise nothing but momentary bliss.

And him with his blond hair and forever sparkling personality that finds even the littlest things I do to be of the utmost importance.

I with my big brown eyes that seem to make girls swoon will never witness true love.

We are friends if not family and I'm ok with that but anytime I'm alone and sitting by myself I'm always going to wonder…

but..what if?

**_(A/N:_ I'm so sorry kyouya!! I know you sweet and kind on the inside but I just had to make you all mean forgive me pleaseeeee I still love you!.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and if you want to see a much nicer kyouya I have another story posted called "kyouyas love" it's rated T and has been getting good reviews.un shameful self promotion)**


End file.
